Teenage Prayer
by faerietalegal
Summary: 1950's Klaine story. Loosely inspired by Crybaby. And honey, We are all hellcats deep down. *wink* Rated T for language mostly. Have not forgotten story, just been busy. Will add more when I can.
1. Prologue

On a large piece of land, there is a school called Dalton. In this school, there are two groups. The Warblers and the Titans. There has always been a rivalry since one of the Titans was stolen by the Warblers. Some say it's because the Titan fell for a Warbler, others say it's because the warblers charmed the Titan.

In the end, who the hell knows anymore, the story has been greatly exaggerated since it's beginnings. So at present, there are two groups, the Warblers and the Titans. To be honest, it seemed like there was a huge discrepancy between the two groups. If you wanted to be a Titan, you had to be perfect. No acting out, no sleeping around.

(author burst into laughter. Narrator glares at author. Author looks sheepish, "Sorry. Carry on.")

Anyway, so the Titans were considered the Good boys. Now, on the other side was the Warblers. They had a reputation of being.. well... trouble. And please excuse the author, who has fainted. I suspect a crush on the Warblers.

First we have Noah Puckerman, leader of the Titans. He rules with Charm and the occasional glare. His boyfriend, Kurt was around. Kurt was considered the "Prime" dating material in Dalton.(When your dad is the congressman, and your family is prestigious in this town? Come on, now!)

Noah is backed by Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Sam Evans.

(Author rolls her eyes Hush you! "Sorry.")

There were females in this group, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen, and Mercedes Jones. Strangely, Everyone but Quinn was dating one of the guys. Rachel was with Finn, Tina with Mike, Mercedes with Sam. Kurt thought Quinn would be a better match for Puck, but he kept his mouth shut because he knew the ramifications. There were others, but they don't enter this story much, sorry.

On the Warbler's side, there was the leader, Blaine Anderson. Every guy and girl in town was in love with Blaine, though he never gave anybody the time of day. The worst was Sebastian Smythe, but Blaine has privately said he'd rather drink poison than date him.

("You go, Blaine!" Again, HUSH! "Sorry." Narrator rolled his eyes and looked to readers, "Sorry, Damn author and her warbler obsession." "IF you take out Smythe, yeah. I make no apologies." Author grinned. Narrator rolls eyes again.)

In the Warblers were quite a few gay couples, the Warblers despite having a reputation for being delinquents, were the most popular group at Dalton. Everyone loved the jokester couple, Nick and Jeff. Or the more straight lanced Thad and Trent. Where's Wevid, you may ask? Well that's where our story gets a bit...strange. Wevid are Dalton's cutest couple. They have ties to Blaine, Wes is his cousin. They also have ties to Kurt, David is his cousin. Got it? Yeah, Me neither.

So they can't exactly be out together since they're dating. However, Blaine has been trying his best to get David into Warblers, as Wes is a member. But unfortunately, David can't and Blaine understands why. When you're dating a Warbler and you're the cousin of a Titan, life gets a bit crazy.

In Blaine's group, there were two girls. Santana and Brittany. What a lot of people did not understand, no matter how anybody tried to explain is.. Santana is the sister of... Blaine?

Oh, did I mention? This story is set in a gay friendly version of the 1950's. So that means the Warblers are in leather jackets, tight jeans and tees. The ND is in the suits and ties. The girls in poodle skirts, Ya get the picture? This is the prologue, so you're not confused. Now, let's start our little story, shall we Dears?


	2. Chapter 1

Author wishes to acknowledge the Song is Crybaby from the soundtrack of the movie. At present, the writer's name has been forgotten. As soon as remembered, it will be posted.

_Oh when the rain drops start to fall, tears fall from my eyes._  
_Then my heart starts to fall, don't you realize, oh realize!._

_My baby, ho ho! He's such a.. cry baby,_

_whoa ho! Hes such a ..cry baby, cryin all the time._

_When the bad boy looks at me, everybody knows._  
_Ooo Ouch, my blood turns hot,_

_right down to my toes.. To my toes!_

In the Dalton gym, two lines were set up. One had the Titans, acting rather superior and like kings. The second line had the Warblers, who liked to sneer and jest at the 'preppy kids'. At the front of these lines was a table, covered with small bottles and needles. In front were two stools, on them were two students. Two nurses stood on the outside of the table, two doctors on the inside. The two doctors would fill the needle syringe and inject it into the students. This was the polio vaccine.

The students on the stools got off and left the gym. Nick swaggered to the stool and sat on it. The nurse pulled his jacket down. On the other stool sat Sam. They flinched when the needle penetrated their flesh, but took their shots. As the line progressed, Puck is seen in his black suit, arm around Kurt's shoulders. Behind him stood Finn and Mike. Puck, Finn and Mike were talking and laughing. Kurt just watched the Warblers, giggling at their antics. But when Puck looked at him, he made sure he looked impassive. Kurt looked back to his cousin, David. David rolled his eyes and Kurt nodded. In the other line, across from David stood Wes. He watched the interaction and smirked at them. They saw his smirk and winked.

In front of Wes stood Sebastian, looking bored. Further ahead were Santana and Brittany, just making out. Jeff stood at the head of the line, keeping a careful eye on Nick. Behind the Titan boys stood their girlfriends, just talking.

The line kept going until Kurt sat on the stool. Then there was a commotion as the doors were thrust open. Coming in was Artie and Thad. Between them, struggling was Blaine.("Gosh, he's so dreamy" Author sighs. Narrator mutters under their breath. Author just has that dreamy look.) Puck saw and glared at Blaine, as did the other Titans. The Warblers smirked. Sebastian sighed in want. Blaine was pushed onto the stool Nick had vacated. As he sat there, his jacket was tugged off by the nurse. Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged his leather jacket down to expose a bare arm. In the middle was a tattoo of a warbler. As Kurt and Blaine sat on the stools, their arms exposed; they kept looking at each other. Kurt blushed and looked away every time their eyes met. Puck wasn't paying attention, his focus on his friends and Quinn.

Kurt looked at Blaine as the needles pierced their arms. As Kurt watched, a single tear fell down Blaine's cheek. Kurt sighed in wonder.

Later that same day, School had just let out for the summer. Blaine and the Warblers were the first to leave. They went to a black muscle car, Jeff sitting on the trunk with Nick between his legs kissing him. Blaine leaned into the car and grabbed a bottle. He drank out of it and handed it to Santana who stood next to him. Against her back stood Brittany. Sebastian stood off to the side, watching Blaine. He tried to make himself look more desirable than he really did. (Author gags. Narrator glares. Author mutters, "Looks like a meekrat, sorry.")

Kurt stood on the other side, watching the Warblers. HE had broken free of Sebastian for a moment. He watched as Wes went over and hugged Blaine. He moved to stand next to Nick, his eyes firmly on where Kurt stood. David came and stood beside Kurt. David heard as Kurt muttered, "I'm so damn tired of being good."

David muttered, "Me too, Cousin."

Kurt looked at David and smiled. They had a silent conversation with their eyes. They walked to where Blaine and Wes stood. David smirked at Wes, blowing him a kiss. Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide. Blaine slowly stood tall and walked around Kurt. "Well, Look here. We got some pretty little Titans."

Kurt raised an eyebrow while David looked affronted. Kurt said, "Who said we were Titans?"

Blaine looked at him, "Well, Honey. You sure have a Titan for a boyfriend."

Wes muttered, "Or those meat heads hanging around."

Kurt heard him and smirked, "Meat heads is accurate."

Wes and David both snickered. Blaine grinned at him. He made another walk around and smiled, "You guys want to hang with us Warblers tonight?"

Kurt and David looked at each other, but before they could answer a white Mercedes pulled up. Inside was Kurt's father, Burt. HE glared at Blaine and Wes. (Narrator forgot to add that Burt has NO clue David and Wes are together)

Burt barked, "Kurt Elijah Hummel and David Marcus Thomspon, Get in this car right now!"

Puck came striding over, "Hey babe, are these goons bothering you?"

Blaine and Wes glared at Puck. Kurt shook his head, "No. We were just talking."

Kurt looked at his father, Puck and then Blaine. "Dad, Noah. This is Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled, "They call me Warbler."

"Kurt's mine. Hands off, Warbler." Puck looked at him threateningly. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smirked, "You coulda fooled me, Titan. Hello, Mr. Hummel. I hear you're having a show at your charm school today."

Burt looked stricken, "I can barely imagine what you people would call music."

Blaine smiled at him, "I can sing pretty good."

"Well, not good. Haven't you heard of the English language, kid?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, and grinned. They chorused, "Don't go flipping out, Dadda."

Wes and Blaine raised eyebrows at them, when they heard Brittany open a knife, "Yeah, sometimes shook up old men...get cut."

She licked the knife. Burt looked at her in fear. The other Warblers just smirked. Kurt hid a smile. Puck looked scared, so he reached around and opened the door. "Come on, babe. They're just hoodlums."

Kurt looked at David, and they rolled their eyes before getting in the car. David sat behind Burt. Puck was behind Kurt. As they were getting into the car, Santana glared at Puck. "Mr. Pervert wants a fat lip."

Puck glared at her, but Kurt looked at the Warblers, eyes on Blaine. "I'd like to hear you sing."

Burt glared at Blaine, "I will say this once, and once only. Stay away from my son, you common Juvenile delinquents."

The Warblers all rolled their eyes. Blaine wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders as they watched the car leave. As he watched, he saw Kurt look back at him with something in his eyes. He looked at Santana, who grinned. He looked at all the Warblers, who grinned at him. Wes nodded. Blaine smirked, "Let's go, Warblers!"

Everyone cheered and yelled as they scrambled into the car. In the backseat, Nick sat on Jeff's lap, Next to Jeff sat Wes. In the front seat, Brittany sat on Santana's lap while Blaine drove. Santana blew her brother a kiss. He smiled and put a hand on the back of her neck, squeezing for a moment.

(Author sighs dreamily, Narrator rolls their eyes. "Are you turning things around on me?" Author nods cheekily and points out Wolf Dust. Narrator mutters, "Sorry, Readers." Author snickers.)


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt, Puck, David and Burt were heading to the McKinley Charm School. Burt started ranting, "One of the best looking boys in Dalton, and yet he socializes with Warblers?"

Kurt had a frown on his face, David looked a little annoyed. Puck leaned against the back of Kurt's seat, and smiled "We're Titans, Kurt. We have to stick together."

David rolled his eyes, then hid a smirk as Kurt replied, "Yeah, but Warblers are people too. They just look different."

Puck and Burt raised eyebrows. But Kurt kept talking, "Besides, maybe Blaine can sing. Something cool. Something Hep."

Burt looked at his son in shock, "And where did you learn those vulgar jazz words? Your poor mother would roll over in her grave."

Puck snorted and said, "It's all the jukebox records these two listen to."

He pointed at Kurt and David. David glared and rolled his eyes. Puck moved his hands to Kurt's shoulders, "Babe, Their kind of music isn't even on the hit parade."

Kurt turned and looked at David with a raised eyebrow. David mouthed, "It is."

Kurt turned back and looked forward. Puck's hands moved to rub his upper arms. Kurt grew frustrated with him. "How can I think when you're always touching me, Noah?"

Puck moved his arms and sat back. Burt looked at Puck through the rear view mirror, glaring. "I have told you repeatedly, Noah. A young gentleman does not like to be pawed."

(Author snorts, and mutters 'Not by him, that's for damn sure')

Blaine's car was about five miles back, and Nick and Jeff were making out. Next to them sat Wes, who wished his boyfriend was there. Jeff looked over and saw the look. He leaned back so his head was in Wes lap. "Wessie, He'll become a Warbler. We will make sure of it."

Wes smiled at Jeff, "Thanks, Jeffie."

Blaine looked at Wes through the rear view mirror. He spoke up, "You're damn right, Jeff."

Wes looked around and saw everyone smiling at him. Blaine and Santana started singing to Wes.

_The man want a Cadillac_

_He don't want no man._

_I used to have a man _

_Said he loved me so._

_I used to have a man_

_said he loved me so._

Santana looked around, and smirked. "I think Blainey got a new boyfriend."

Blaine looked at her, eyes narrowed.

Nick and Jeff smirked. Nick started singing while groping Jeff. Jeff slowly moved so he was upright again.

_Warbler and Kurt sitting in a tree K_I_S_S_I_N_G!_

Blaine looked back at Nick and Jeff, "Shut up Niff!"

Everyone laughed. Brittany looked at Blaine and Wes. She turned to Nick, "Hey Nicky, Think Warbler and Wes have blue balls for the Titan dolphins?"

Wes glared at her, Blaine just rolled his eyes. Everyone else smiled at her.

Nick smirked as he responded, "Nah, They're Titans, Blaine and Wes don't dig Titans, Britt."

Santana looked at him, "Nah, They're Wartans. Part Warblers, Part Titans. I think they're sexy."

She handed Blaine a soda. He smiled and drank it before handing it behind him to Wes.

Blaine pushed down on the gas, and the car raced forward. Everyone cheered.

Burt looked at his son, "You're too young to know the shameful truth of the Anderson boy's family. But let me warn you, Evil is in his blood."

Kurt was facing his father, but saw the hurt look on David's face. They all heard a horn blast behind them, Kurt saw Blaine in the driver's seat. David looked behind them, and hid a smile upon seeing Wes sitting behind Blaine. Blaine gently bumped the back of Burt's car, which made Burt and Puck nervous. Kurt and David just hid their smiles. All the warblers grinned. Puck was glaring at the car behind them. They watched as Blaine maneuvered the car next to theirs. Wes was sitting on the windowsill on his side. Jeff and Nick had their faces out of the window looking at Puck. Brittany was out Blaine's window, smirking. Santana and Blaine looked out Santana's window, singing.

(All Warblers)

_Do do-do do, do-do do, do-do do-do-do  
Do do-do do, do-do do, do-do do-do-do  
Do do-do do, do-do do, do-do do-do-do do_

_Love that boy  
_

(Wes winked at David then sang)_  
O-o-o-o-o Gee, my o-o Gee, well o-o Gee  
Why I love that boy, love that boy_

(Nick and Jeff grinned as they sang)_  
O-o-o-o-o please, listen to me, hear-hear-hear my plea  
Why I love that boy_

(Blaine held Kurt's gaze)_  
Hold me, Baby, squeeze me  
Never let me go  
I'm not takin' chances  
Because I love him, I love him so-o  
_

_O-o-o Gee, yes I love him, Yes I need him  
Why I love that boy, love that boy  
_

(Blaine)_  
Hold me, Baby, squeeze me  
Never let me go  
I'm not takin' chances  
Because I love him, I love him so-o  
_

(Warblers)_  
My-my o Gee, well o Gee, my-eye o Gee  
Why I love that boy, love that boy_

_O-o-o-o-o please, listen to me, hear-ear my plea_  
_Why I love that boy, love that boy_

Puck was glaring at them, and repeatedly shouting, "Move up, NOW!"

Burt was panicking, "This is not funny!"

Kurt and David just hid smiles as they watched the show. David kept his eyes on Wes. Kurt's were on Blaine, with the occasional duck of the head.

Author wishes to Say, the song is _Gee_ by the Crows. It was adjusted to fit the story. Also, the Prologue has been adjusted due to a change the author decided to make, so if you want to go read that... And we all know how Noah Puckerman prefers Puck. So...


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I have another version of this story that is very similar, so I'm rewriting it as this version. I may post that one, the only reason I haven't is because I honestly can't decide which one I like better. This is what takes me a while between posts.. I write that version and then change it to this version. The other version has Kurt as the bad boy along other changes.. Plus, this one and the next one will be short. After that It gets longer.

Puck had watched Blaine flirt with his boyfriend, and got angry. He stood in the car and pointed to Blaine, "You're a dead man, Anderson!"

But then Brittany did a suggestive move with her chest, and Puck slammed down on the seat. At the same moment, Burt saw a car coming toward the warblers, and yelled, "Car! Car!"

Kurt looked at Blaine in a panic, going between the incoming car and Blaine. Blaine smirked, blew Kurt a kiss and sped up. He managed to swerve onto the same lane as Burt before he could be hit. All the Warblers laughed. Wes looked back and winked, before sliding into the car. Brittany also slid in, and went back to Santana's lap. Blaine grinned at Brittany, "Nice job scaring that idiot."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. As the car sped off, everyone in Burt's car heard whooping and hollering.

Burt's car soon arrived at McKinley Charm school. (Author gags, Narrator glares)

They went inside. Kurt and David were pulled by the girls to a dressing room. Burt made his way to the ballroom with Puck behind him. As Burt greeted friends, Puck made his way to his group of Titans. They whispered among themselves. Burt made his way onto the stage. In the dressing room, Kurt and David were shown outfits. Both looked a bit leery of the outfits, (Honestly? They were straight up outfits that just looked incredibly stupid, being powder blue tuxedos)

Burt stood on the stage and tapped the microphone in front of him. It let off a loud ricochet that sounded throughout the room. Everyone looked his way. He smiled at them, "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Annual McKinley Talent show."

The assembled crowd greeted him with, "Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel."

He beamed. "First, I must apologize for my frazzled nerves. However, this afternoon we were attacked by a gang of juvenile delinquents."

Puck and his friends looked at each other, whispering and nodded. Burt continued, "It's all right. No one was injured. Juvenile delinquents are everywhere. Right here in this community."

He paused. "Boys with long hair and tattoos who," A shudder passed through him, "spit on the sidewalk."

A murmur coursed through the room. Burt kept talking, "Girls who wear tight slacks. Hysterectomy pants I call them. And if one of those creatures ever approaches you on the street, you are to silently repeat to yourselves the four B's you learned here at McKinley."

He looked around, "And what are they, Children? The four B's?"

A chant followed throughout the room, "Beauty, Brains, Breeding, Bounty."

Behind the curtain stood Kurt and David, who rolled their eyes. David whispered, "Do you really believe all this?"

Kurt shook his head and whispered back, "It's excessive, honestly."

David muttered, "Your dad's nuts, isn't he?"

"well meaning, but yeah."

They heard a roar of applause, and rolled their eyes again. Grinning, they started whispering.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, for the wait. Had some stuff going on. Should have the next chapter up tomorrow if all goes well. Hugs!

Across town, on the other side of the tracks,

(Author cheers, Narrator raises an eyebrow)

Blaine's car drove into a parking lot full of similar cars.

When everyone got out, a few people came up, like Thad and Trent. They greeted Blaine and the rest with hugs and handshakes. A bubbly young girl ran up to Blaine and yelled, "What's shakin', unca Blay?"

Blaine grinned at her, "Hey Sweet Pea. Not much."

He lifted her so her legs were around his waist and he held her as they walked through the parking lot. Santana smiled at the little girl, who saw her and grinned.

Santana wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder, one hand patting the little girl's head. This is Marley, their niece. She's a spitfire.

They walked down a path toward a stage area where multiple friends were either sitting around or dancing. On one of the balconies in the sun sat Sebastian, surrounded by friends. He had the words BA taped on his thigh. He saw Blaine coming and ripped the tape off. It made the words appear white against sunburned skin. Sebastian went over to where he could intercept Blaine. Blaine saw him coming, handed Marley to Santana and turned around to look at his friends; a look of pure disgust on his face. Wes snickered behind his hand, noticing that Sebastian's shorts were a bit tight.

(Author shudders. Narrator agrees.)

Wes smirked and muttered so only his friends heard, "Looks like someone lost their laundry."

Blaine smirked, then schooled his face into an unreadable expression. Everyone else hid their laughter. He turned back to Sebastian with a tight lipped smile. Sebastian smiled, and proudly showed off the mark. "Look, Warbler. You scorch me, babe."

Blaine looked at him, "Later, Sebastian."

"But Warbler, I need a date for tonight's jamboree."

Blaine looked at him, "Well, I'm solo."

"Want to see the gunboat, Warbler?" Sebastian played with the top of his shorts. Blaine hid a gag and the rest rolled their eyes. "I give, Warbler. I give on the first date."

Blaine looked at him, and glared. "Use your mentality and cool down. And in front of kids? That's all kinds of wrong."

He walked past Sebastian, ignoring the wounded look on Sebastian's face. Wes rolled his eyes, "My cousin ain't that kinda guy."

Trent and Thad glared at him as they walked past. Nick started walking by, "Watch it, bozo."

Jeff moved to wrap an arm around Nick's waist, "Yeah, you might catch a cold."

Sebastian folded his arms and pouted. Santana put Marley down and sent her ahead. Marley glared at Sebastian as she walked away. Santana whispered to Brittany, who followed Marley. Santana walked up to Sebastian. She poked him in the chest, "My brother likes his men bad, Sebastian Not cheap."


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Leaving the original reasoning up so people understand some comments. Just wanted to give an update. Am taking some time off. Simple explanation is my 12 year old pekingese is being put down tomorrow due to health issues. He is my baby, so I am going to lose motivation to write. Therefore, instead of leaving with no notice, I wanted to let readers know. This is a double whammy for my family, Last month we put our pug down. The pug was the same age as the peke. So basically, within two months, we are losing two pretty awesome dogs. Sorry Dear Readers, but I'll be back soon.

To the commenter, Thank you for your comments. they really made my day. Here's a basket of hugs for you. I'm doing better, but I may never get over the loss.

Now on with the show.

At the charm school, Kurt and David stood behind the curtain listening to Puck and the Titans sing. Both men noticed that Puck was flirting with every girl in the room and rolled their eyes. David muttered under his breath, _Shameless._ Kurt nodded and whispered, "He's always like that. I make no excuses for him."

David grinned, "You're not as bad, except for Blaine."

Kurt blushed and smiled at his cousin. Under his breath, he muttered "Wish there was a way we could get outta here without them knowing."

He didn't think David heard, but he did. When the song was over, David whispered to Kurt "After our song, follow me. Kay?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine and the Warblers walked up a slight hill. Blaine called, "Cooper! Melody!"

At the top of the hill, there was a small washing tub. Sitting in the tub, naked as the day he was born; was Cooper, using a brush to clean himself. Cooper heard them and saw them coming. "Wowsie! Blainey, Caught me in my birthday suit! Butt Naked!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Like we haven't done this before, you shameless harlot!"

Cooper grinned at her, "Love you too, Tana."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Santana yelled, "Mel, We're home!"

Inside the house, Melody sat in an office chair, her black hair in a ponytail. She wore pants so tight, it makes Blaine shudder when he sees them. She also had a corset, which hid quite a bit but allowed her to have an ample cleavage. Her blue eyes roamed over her customer. "For you, Will, fifteen."

"Come on, Melody. Ten! This things hotter than a pistol." Will looked at her.

"Would you rather shop at Sears?" She raised an eyebrow. Will scrunched up his face in disgust. He relented, "Okay fifteen. Damn you, Mel. You're a right expensive woman!"

"I'm going to see you in Hell, Will." She grinned evilly at him. "Now Go on, scram!"

He smiled at her and went out the door. She heard Santana's scream and smiled. She grabbed her rifle and went out the door.

Two young boys came running and ran up to Santana. "Hi Mommy!"

She smiled and held out her arms, hugging her sons. One had dark hair and light tan skin. He is called Rascal. The other boy had skin similar to Santana's but his hair was blond. He was called Devon after his uncle. They were very much like the rest of their family, troublemakers. Rascal saw Nick and yelled, "Dad! Do the monster face!"

Nick smirked at his son and made a face, chasing after the boy. Devon looked around and saw Jeff. He ran into his arms and hugged him, "Hi Daddy."

Jeff smiled at his son.

(Yes, the boys have different fathers. This happened before Nick, Jeff and Santana realized they played for Team G and not Team S. Rascal is 6, Devon is 4 and a half.)

Brittany walked over and kissed Devon's forehead. He looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Ma."

Rascal and Nick came back. Devon hugged Nick. Rascal wrapped his arms around Brittany and looked at her, "Hi Ma."

Brittany smiled at the boys. Santana wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and her son.

Everyone was standing around talking when a gunshot went off. They all looked to see her shooting at gophers. "Goddamn gophers digging up my front yard!"

She looked around and saw everyone standing around. "What you teenagers standing around for? Warbler Point is open for business, let's celebrate!"

Melody smiled as she watched the Warblers stand around. "Come in, Come in!"

Cooper got out of the tub, making everyone groan and run into the house. Cooper looked around, and muttered, "What? You'd think they would be used to me by now!"


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Previous chapter has been updated if you haven't looked at it yet. Sorry this one is so short. But it's where I wanted it to end for this chapter.. so..

Melody ran into the room, laughing. Cooper, a dressed version, was right behind her. The Warblers followed behind, spreading out as they entered. Melody shouted, "Come in! Come in!"

Cooper smiled at everyone, "Today's a special day for Mel and Me! We've been together ten whole years!"

Blaine, Wes and Santana cheered loudest of everyone. Melody looked around, "I'm so proud of all my Warblers!"

She saw Thad and Trent sitting side by side on a couch. "Thad, Trent. You boys look so handsome in those leathers, all slicked up like trash!"

The boys blew her kisses. Trent smiled, "I wish you and Cooper were my parents!"

She smiled at them while Cooper threw himself across their laps, hugging them.

She then turned to Nick and Jeff, "Oh Niff. You two are everything gay men should be. Young, Smart and Mean."

Nick spoke, "We're going to play.."

"The coolest music," Jeff cut in.

"For you tonight, Mel." Nick finished.

Mel turned to Wes, "Cousin, you're so much like me. You put the T in tough. SO hard you could've been eating nails for breakfast."

Wes grinned, "I'd kick a Titan's ass for you in a minute, Melody."

"That's the way us warblers gotta be these days, Wes."

Cooper looked around, "this is the best damn gang us Anderson's could ever have."

Santana looked at her brothers, "I am just happy to be loved by you all."

Everyone crowded around her, giving her all their love. Melody looked at her, " I have a surprise for you, little sister."

She nodded to Cooper, who went to a door and opened it. Inside was a beautiful red dress, the bodice covered in skulls and crossbones. Santana and Brittany gasped. Both looked at the dress in awe.

Cooper and Melody turned to Blaine. Cooper draped an arm around his shoulders, Mel around his waist. Blaine wrapped arms around their waists. Cooper looked at him, "After our parents died, You had to be the man of the family."

Blaine nodded, "You needed time, Coop. It was hard on all of us, but nobody more than you."

Cooper smiled at him. Melody looked at him, "I taught you everything about being a warbler, didn't I?"

Blaine smiled at her, "You sure did, Mel."

Cooper grasped the lapels of Blaine's jacket and turned him so they were face to face. He pulled Wes into the conversation.

"Now, You're the future, Blainey. You and Wes are the only future for this godforsaken family. I want you two to go out and sing, boys. Sing those hearts of yours out."

They hugged him. Cooper looked at Melody, "Show them, baby."

Melody winked and walked over to a table. She pressed a button, and from the ceiling a platform lowered. On it were two guitars, one Black with a silver B at the arm. The other White with a gold W on the arm. Both boys looked on in shock. The rest of the gang were in awe. Cooper and Mel smiled at the boys.

"This took a LOT of hubcaps, boys." Cooper spoke up.

The boys walked over and ran their hands over the guitars. Then Blaine looked at his family, "Cooper, Melody. You've made us the happiest juvenile delinquents in Lima."

Wes nodded in agreement. Blaine grinned, "Guess what? We've met some boys!"

Cheers rang out throughout the house.


	8. Chapter 7

Author is taking reader's request to heart, and has had a conversation with Narrator. Therefore, from here out.. if author faints, it's warbler time.. If narrator gets huffy, it's titan time.. Does that work for our beloved reader? Author smiles at Dish. Let me know if this works..

Songs here are _Teenage Prayer_ by Rebecca Sweet and P_iddly-Patter _by Nappy Brown.

Now on with the show...

Narrator sits on a piano, watching the show, muttering _Why did I get stuck with the Titans._ Kurt and David stood on the stage, microphones in front of them. Both had smiles on their faces. They were doing a two step. Then they started singing...

_My friends all know it._

_How I adore him._

_I whisper to angels_

_What I'd do for him. _

Kurt kept his eyes on Puck, who kept blowing him kisses and looked dreamy eyed at him.

_He is the answer_

_To a Teenage prayer._

David had his eyes on the back of the room, imagining Wes there and started singing by himself...

_He won't go steady_

_The crowd has told me._

Kurt took over

_But I keep waiting_

_To have him hold me._

(Both)

_Why won't you listen_

_To a teenage prayer._

Kurt started the next verse, and Puck was imagining Kurt in a bridal tuxedo.

_I wait by the window at 7:00_

_And Chill when my thrill passes by_

(K&amp;D)

_His kiss could send me to heaven_

_Into his arms I would fly._

In Kurt's mind, all the titans look like Blaine.

Author faints.

Blaine stood in the parking lot, singing quietly with Wes next to him.

_My heart goes piddly-patter, patter_

_piddly patter, patter_

_Every time I look at you_

_and don't I know that what's the matter_

_what's the matter.._

Blaine looked at Wes, who muttered under his breath _David will be here. _ Blaine smiled at his cousin and nodded.

Narrator rolled his eyes again, muttering.

Kurt and David looked at each other and smirked..

_My girlfriend Betty tells me _

_He's Lazy_

_But I know Betty _

_Loves him like Crazy._

_He is the answer _

_To a Teenage prayer_

_Yes, He is the answer..._

They are cut off by a very loud siren. David grabs Kurt's hand and then run backstage. Everyone else in the room ducks under the table they are sitting at. Nobody saw them leave in a black Roadmaster. (Yes, it's a car in the 50's.. the author checked)

Kurt and David were thanking their lucky stars that the siren hid the sound of the car as they drove away from the charm school.

Inside, Burt told everyone not to worry, it was just the nuclear warning siren. He kept talking even as he hid under a table.

After they got an all clear siren, everyone got out of their hiding places. Puck looked around and saw Kurt was missing. He searched the whole school but couldn't find him. Nobody knew where Kurt had gone and Puck went to tell Burt. Burt looked around and muttered, "Great, my son and nephew missing."

Puck looked at Burt, "David's not here either?"

Burt shook his head. He then walked over to talk to some of the parents. Puck snapped his fingers and the Titans ran over to surround him. "Kurt's missing. I have an idea of where he may be."

They all raised eyebrows at him. He said one word, "Warblers."


	9. Chapter 8

Kurt and David were in the car, driving toward Warbler Point. Kurt looked at David, "Did you arrange this with Wes?"

David grinned at him. Kurt grinned back. "Thanks, Cousin. I love you for this."

David looked at him, "Kurt. I know we're Titans because of uncle. But if you want me to be completely honest, I think we are better off Warblers.."

Kurt knew his cousin had a point so he nodded. "But how are we going to get Dad to agree?"

David thought about it for a bit. Then... "Doesn't he have a bit of a crush?"

Kurt looked at him, "Yeah, on Judge Carole Hudmel. Who seems more inclined to punish the Warblers... unless we can get her and Dad together."

David looked at him and grinned. Kurt couldn't help but smirk at him.

Narrator sighs. Titan break titan break titan break

At the charm school, the alarm had just died down. Puck and Burt got out of their hiding places and looked around. They didn't see Kurt or David anywhere. Puck looked at his friends, who shrugged. Burt went to the area behind the stage but didn't see anything. He looked around, "Has anyone seen Kurt or David?"

Nobody responded. Puck got an idea, and looked at the Titans. He mouthed only one word, _Warblers._ Burt had the same thought, but he hid a small smile.

_Cousin break cousin break cousin break_

Kurt looked pensive as they drove to Warbler point. In his head he was thinking whether they would be accepted despite their Titan ties. David was just thinking about seeing his boyfriend. They soon got to the parking lot. David parked the car, then did some kind of engine thing that made it sound like it was racing. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, he whispered "Signal for Wes."

Warbler Warbler warbler Author is going to faint Warbler (can u tell author is losing their mind? Yeah thought so)

Blaine and Wes were sitting on the hood of Blaine's car overlooking the dance floor when Wes heard the racing car. He smirked, "They're here, Let's go give them a Warbler greeting."

Blaine grinned at him and nodded. They soon schooled their faces to the expressions they used to seem like they were cool with everything. Nick and Jeff came over, "We heard. Good or bad?"

Wes said, "Why don't we go find out?"

The four of them walked over to the parking lot. Kurt and David were standing by the car, David watching for Wes. Kurt just looking worried. David saw the boys coming and whispered, _Showtime._

Kurt raised an eyebrow, Then he saw the four boys coming their way.

Blaine grinned when he was a few feet away, "Well, what have we here? The pretty little Titans are back."

"Again, We are not Titans. I just date a meat head. Not like I have much of a choice." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smirked at him, "So what's that make you, cutie?"

"Kurt." The boy smirked back. Wes, Jeff and Nick grinned at him. Nick spoke up, "I like this guy."

Jeff nodded. Wes walked up to David, "And what does it make you, David?"

David raised his eyebrow at Wes, then looked at Kurt. Kurt smirked, "I guess that makes him your boyfriend, Wes."

Wes looked at Kurt, "What? You knew?"

David smirked, "Me and Kurt? We have no secrets between us."

With that, David pulled Wes into a kiss. Blaine looked at Kurt, "So you're not like the others, Kurt?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "If you mean I don't think the Warblers are as bad as everyone makes them out to be, yeah."

Wes pulled away from David, "Damn, boy. You may as well be one of us. You sure got our attitude!"

Kurt grinned at him. "Just need something other than this suit. God, who picked these out?"

David looked at him, "Puck. He liked the look."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Or he was thinking of marrying me in it. Ugh.

A shudder wracked his body. Everyone else made disgusted faces. Nick and Jeff walked over, "Come on boys, let's go see the wardrobe queen."

Kurt and David followed the other two away. Blaine and Wes looked at each other and grinned, "This is going to be fun."

AN: Wes and David were keeping it secret, remember? Blaine knew because Wes had to tell him. Wes didn't know David had told Kurt. The only reason Kurt knew was David could see how unhappy Kurt was. I have a good reason for being a bit fast writing this story, Please see my profile for the note. And I just did a rewrite on this one.. why? Well originally I had it "Wes pulled away from Kurt, "Damn, boy. You may as well be one of us. You sure got our attitude!"" Surprised you guys didn't catch that one. He was not kissing Kurt...Although... Wert sounds like fun.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Songs are _Bad boy_ by the Jive Bombers. And _King Crybaby _ by James Intveld with minor changes. To avoid confusion, if a name looks like (this) means the person or people are singing what's between the lines..Get it? IE, if u see a name in the ( ) thingies. look at the song and the person is singing what's in the ( ) thingies I hope this makes sense.. I got another song I'm going to do the same thing to later, so...

The stage was set up with a drum kit, some guitars, keyboard and two saxophones. The curtain was closed. On the curtain was a warbler. Behind the curtain stood all the warblers but Cooper, Kurt and David. Off the stage, in front was a crowd of Warbler friends and Cooper.

The crowd cheered as Mel pushed the curtain and walked up to the mike. She grinned at the crowd, "Dig it all you hep cats and cool chicks. You all know me, Melody Anderson!"

Loud cheers erupted from the audience. "Let me introduce you to the Warbler combo! Nick, Jeff, Santana, Brittany, Thad and Trent!"

Each person came from behind the curtain when their name was called and got cheers from the audience. They went and picked up their instruments. Santana was on drums, Nick and Jeff had the saxophones. Brittany stood near Santana on the keyboard. Thad and Trent were on guitars.

When everyone was situated where they needed to be, Melody looked over the audience, "Now, the men you came here for. The baddest birds in town, the terrible teardrops, Ladies and gentlemen, my brother and cousin, Warbler and Wes!"

A roar of applause came after her words. The curtain opened to reveal Blaine and Wes, they each had an arm around Kurt and David. Sebastian's face turned sour. A girl in the back named Kitty saw Wes and David, and pouted.

Kurt and David looked really good in black skintight jeans, white shirts that seemed molded to their skin, black biker boots and their hair was pure bedroom hair. They were kissed by their men and Wes whispered for them to go stand with Mel and Cooper so they did. Blaine and Wes then went to the mikes standing side by side.

Wes started singing, (Blaine)

_I'm just a bad boy, (boy)  
All dressed up in fancy clothes  
I'm takin' the trouble  
To blow my bubbles away_

David grinned at him from the audience.

Blaine took over, (Wes)  
_Bad boy (boy)  
Life is just a bowl of cherries  
I'm takin' the trouble  
To turn my nights into days_

Kurt smirked at Blaine as he listened.

The cousins sang together, (Warblers)  
_The hot, blazin' sun (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
Won't hurt my head (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
'cause you'll always find me (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
Right there in the shade (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
I can see all the folks (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
They're laughin' at me (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
'cause I'm just naturally crazy_

(Wes)  
_Bad boy (boy)  
All dressed up in fancy clothes  
I'm takin' the trouble  
To blow my bubbles away_

Both (Warblers)  
_The hot, blazin' sun (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
Won't hurt my head (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
'cause you'll always find me (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
Right there in the shade (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
I can see all the folks (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
They're laughin' at me (doo-doo, doo-doo)  
'cause I'm just naturally lazy  
_

Blaine (Wes)  
_Bad boy (ahh)  
All dressed up in fancy clothes  
I'm takin' the trouble  
To blow my bubbles away (bad boy)_

The audience screamed in approval. Sebastian kept shooting Blaine lustful looks, but Blaine didn't pay attention. Kitty did the same to Wes, but he was studiously ignoring her. Blaine and Wes took a bow and then turned to the Warblers. Santana smirked at them and nodded. Blaine winked at her, while Wes grinned.

Wes walked over and took over the drums for Santana as she made her way to the microphone. Blaine moved to grab a guitar and joined Thad and Trent. Santana started singing _It's my party _by Leslie Gore.

People danced, and enjoyed the song. When she completed it, She went back to the drums. Wes looked at Blaine, who nodded. They walked over to the microphones, Blaine still holding the guitar.

Blaine winked at his brother, who grinned.

(Blaine and Wes)

_Well... One for all, and all for one  
And all we want is to have some fun  
But Titans beware of our property  
Yeah... if you're lookin' to rumble, you're lookin' at me  
Cause I'm the King  
King Warbler  
Cause I'm the King  
King Warbler  
I'm the King  
King Warbler_

(Blaine alone)  
_Oh, King Warbler with a tear in my eye  
And if you mess with the King you're gonna cry,  
Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, whoo! _

Wes grinned and sang,  
_Well, I was born on the wrong side of the tracks  
In the back seat of a stolen Cadillac  
I had my first cigarette before I could walk_

(He stole the guitar from Blaine and started playing it)  
_And I've been strummin' this guitar before I could talk _

_(_He got a grin from Blaine and an eye roll from David)_  
Cause I'm the King  
King Warbler  
Yeah, I'm the King  
King Warbler  
Well, I'm the King  
King Warbler  
King Warbler with a tear in my eye  
And if you mess with the King you're gonna cry,  
Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry._

(Both)  
_Well... I'm a lonely King who needs a Queen  
Yeah, you're the sweetest hunk of sugar that I've ever seen  
I ain't got a ring or crown for you  
Well, if I had your love...  
I'd lose these cry-baby blues  
He's the Queen...He's the Queen... He's the Queen_

There was a guitar solo by Thad and Trent, while Blaine and Wes pointed to Kurt and David. Cooper and Mel told them to get on the stage. So they did. Sebastian's face turned into a pout and he glared. Kitty's pout got deeper.

(Kurt and David_)  
Well... Let people talk We don't care  
Let us prove to you, daddy, that we ain't no titans  
_This line set off a loud explosion of cheers from the crowd.

(Blaine and Wes)

_You'll be my Queen and I'll be your King  
Yeah, but if you leave my hive, you're gonna feel my sting  
Cause you're my Queen  
Queen Warbler  
_

(Kurt and David_)_  
_You're the King_

_King Warbler_

(Blaine and Wes)  
_A King and Queen  
Cry, Cry Babies  
King Warbler with my Queen by my side_

_(All Four)_  
_And if you mess with this man, you're gonna cry,  
Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, Oh, baby cry, baby cry  
Cry Baby, Cry Baby, Cry Baby, Cry,  
Cry Baby, Cry Baby, Cry Baby, Cry..._

Author sighs, and mutters that she has to cut it here... cuz those pesky Titans are coming next chapter..

Author proceeds to punch a pillow... hard...repeatedly.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the wait. Had some stuff going on, but I'm back.

A reminder, this author may not be a baby penguin, but does not write the more... erotic side of relationships. However, this chapter may start out a bit... charged... No, there is none of THAT in this story. Get your minds out of whatever gutter Puck is swimming in.

Mix of Warblers and Titans.

After all the singing, everyone was found paired off, some making out on the dance floor. Others were, well, Author raises an eyebrow at Brittana and Niff. Some were doing just a little more... Santana, this is not a R rated story! (Santana pouts at author, but removes her hand. Author notices Jeff moving one of his hands as well)

See? Frisky teenagers...

Anyway... So that all is going on but off to the side is a hill. Scattered around this hill is a bunch of blankets, with couples kissing or talking. This is a tamer area... As long as we avoid the trees.

Cooper came over to the author and said, "To put it bluntly, most of them are necking. The ones in the trees are sliding into home plate."

Author glares at Cooper, "This is not a erotica story, Cooper!"

He smirked at Author and slapped their ass, "But you were taking too long!"

Melody came and grabbed Cooper, "Let them tell the story, Let's go to our room."

Author covers her ears and starts singing_ LALALALALALALALALA!_

Kurt was on his back on a blanket. Blaine pressed against his side, moving a finger along Kurt's jaw. He had a blissful look on his face. Blaine looked at Kurt, "Kiss me. Kiss me hard."

Kurt pulled Blaine's head down and they shared a bruising kiss. The two were soon making out. Wes and David were making out near Kurt and Blaine.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning shone through the sky. Wes and Blaine scrambled away from the other two. David knew why, but Kurt didn't. Kurt looked at them, "It's just lightning."

"Lightning is electricity. Electricity makes us insane." Wes said, looking slightly crazy. Blaine looked worse. Kurt looked at David, confusion clear in his face. David said, "Electricity killed their parents."

"They died in the electric chair?"

David nodded. Kurt thought about it, "Wait. Anderson? As in Rich Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt looked at Wes, "And I'm guessing you're Andrew Montgomery's son?"

Wes nodded at Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Well, razz my berries."

Blaine and Wes stared at Kurt. David grinned, and helped Kurt stand so he could take off his jacket and shirt. He turned his back to the two boys standing. They saw a lightning tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Blaine and Wes stared, David grinned. "Gentlemen, Elizabeth Hummel's son."

They heard twin crashes. David looked to see Blaine and Wes passed out on the floor. Kurt grinned and put his clothes back on. "I think we upended their world, cousin."

David nodded, grinning. It took a good five minutes to wake up the two boys. When the two were coherent, Kurt was grinning. David was laughing. Wes looked at David, "And who do you have in your family tree, Babe?"

David grinned, "Auntie Lizzie and Mama Trixie."

Wes stared at him in surprise. Blaine looked at them, "So you really aren't a Titan at all?"

Kurt smirked, "Like I said, Who said We are Titans?"

David nodded, grinning. Blaine kissed Kurt hard. Wes did the same to David. When they broke away, Kurt happened to be looking over Blaine's shoulder. He growled, "Titans. You two stay here."

He pointed to Blaine and Wes. Getting up and looking at David, they went back to the stage area and snapped their fingers. All the warblers came running. Kurt pointed up the hill. The Warblers growled. Kurt looked around, "Keep Blaine and Wes out of this. Come up if they leave."

Everyone nodded. Kurt walked up the hill to find Puck and his gang playing with the cars. He saw his car had "Warblers Suck" on it. He growled. Puck saw him, "Kurtie!"

Kurt glared at him, "You destroyed MY baby?"

Puck looked around, "Your car ain't here."

Kurt pointed to the black flame car. Puck was confused, "I thought you owned a blue Cadillac?"

"I also own that Chiefton." Kurt glared at Puck. Puck stared at him in shock. The rest looked scared. "You just lost yourself a boyfriend, Puck."

Puck glared at him, "Because we destroyed that Skuzz Bucket?"

"That 'Skuzz Bucket' was my baby." Kurt's fists clenched.

David soon arrived, and heard the last thing Kurt said. He looked around and saw the car. He raised his eyebrows, "You cats hauled your cookies to do that?"

Puck glared, "Get bent."

David smirked, "Not happening."

Finn looked at them, "And why not, Warbler?"

David growled, "I am not a Warbler, and I am not a Titan."

Puck looked at him, "Then what are you?"

"A Hummel. Get used to it."

Kurt grinned at David, then looked at Puck. "If you cause any trouble for the Warblers, You'll have a fight on your hands. So, skedaddle."

Puck glared at him, "Fine, Hummel. Don't come crawling back."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Me crawl back to you? You wish."

"You're a Titan, Kurt. You'll always crawl back."

"Like David said, We are not Titans, nor are we Warblers. We're Hummel. So why don't you cut out before I go ape on you?"

Puck glared at Kurt and David, then snapped his fingers. The Titans left. All the warblers came up to the hill. They saw the cars and cycles. There were a lot of growls among them. Kurt turned to face the Warblers, "They are seriously cruising' for a bruising."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Where they going?"

"Nowheresville."

Kurt smirked, Blaine grinned. The rest just smiled.

David looked at Kurt, "Word from the bird, What we gonna do?"

Kurt looked at him, "Oh, Trust me. Those panty waists ain't met my Old man when he's hacked."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "He worse than your old lady?"

"Oh, Bitchin."

The Warblers grinned. Then they watched as Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Please pardon some of the language.. I was going by what they said in the 50's.

At the end of the party, Blaine and Wes took the two Hummels home. When they got there, they saw Burt standing there with Puck by his side. Burt looked happy to see his son.

Kurt looked at his father, "what's the panty waist doing here?"

Burt looked at his son, "Claimed the warblers corrupted you."

"You really believe this drag's jive?"

"No. But I'm your old man, even with the chrome dome. Lay it on me, kiddo."

Kurt looked at Puck, "I'm about to sing your grave. So make like a pig and skedaddle."

Puck stood his ground, so Kurt shrugged. "He destroyed Baby. Called it a Skuzz Bucket."

Burt's face turned extremely angry and he turned to Puck. "You destroyed Baby?"

"I thought it was a warbler car. I didn't know it was his."

Burt glared at Puck. "You better flee the scene. Now!"

Puck ran off before either Hummel could say a word.

Burt saw Blaine. "Hey, Anderson. Montgomery. Hey nephew."

David rushed over and hugged his uncle. Blaine and Wes just stared at him.

David looked at his uncle, "So... I got a stud for you to meet, daddy-o."

Burt raised an eyebrow. David pulled Wes over. "This is Wes, my boyfriend."

Burt looked at his nephew, then at Wes. "Knew my boy wasn't with no candy ass."

Wes looked at Burt in surprise. Burt just smirked, "it's Copasetic."

Burt turned to see his son looking at Blaine with his heart in his eyes. He smiled, "And I'm guessing you snagged my boy?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. Burt grinned, and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I knew your folks. Lizzie and your mama were friends."

The four teenagers just stared at Burt. "What?"

"Yeah, those two were tighter than Kurt's pants."

Kurt blushed. Wes and David just laughed. Blaine smirked at Burt. "So you're cool with this?"

"As long as that candy ass dip stick doesn't come back, I'm in Fat City. Okay, my boys need shut eye. You four say your goodbyes and the Asians cut out, ya hear?"

They all nodded at him. He went inside, and the boys gravitated toward their loves. There were whispered words and kissing. Then Blaine and Wes left. Kurt and David went inside.

Burt looked at them, "Do you want to drop this class act and go back to our roots?"

Both looked at him. Kurt's eyes were saucers. "Dad, are you serious?"

Burt nodded, "We drop the good boy acts, we drop the following the crowd speech, be ourselves."

Kurt ran and hugged his father. David looked at him, "Are you sure you want to do this, uncle?"

Burt nodded, "I miss the free days."

Kurt smiled at his father, "Me too, Dad."

David grinned, nodding.

DIN DIN DIN DIN

The next morning found Kurt and David in black jeans, black combat boots, white tank tops and black brown leather jackets with silver lightning bolts on the back. They stood to the side of the school entrance. Everyone saw them and was shocked at their new appearances. The Titanettes walked over. Kurt had his back to them until Quinn looked at them, "Kurt?"

Kurt turned to look at her, and she gasped. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Oh, hey Titanettes."

All of them looked at him, surprised. Mercedes looked at him, "What happened to you?"

"This and that. You're looking at the true Kurt. I got a new man, I shed the proper little school boy image. Broke it off with Puck after he destroyed my baby."

Quinn looked at him, "He damaged the Cadillac?"

"No. My true baby."

Tina smiled, "The Cheifton?"

Kurt nodded at her. Tina smirked, "Welcome back, Hummel."

Kurt grinned at her. The other girls stared at Tina, who just smirked. She nodded at Kurt and David. They smirked, David looked at her. "You Joining us, Tee?"

She gave him an evil grin. "Mike told me what went down yesterday."

Kurt looked at her and whispered in her ear, "I didn't see Mike there."

Tina whispered back, "He was hiding in the woods. He always does when the Titans want to mess with the Warblers."

Kurt nodded at her. "Well, you can join us if you got a better outfit than that old lady dress."

With that, she ripped off the outfit she was wearing, to reveal herself in the female version of Kurt's outfit. She also pulled a jacket out of her bag. It was very similar to Kurt's, other than the color which was a tan. After letting down her hair, Kurt and David held out an arm and she hugged them. The rest of the girls just stared at her in shock. Tina looked at them, "What? I never claimed to be a good girl."

The girls ran off, going to find their boyfriends.

A laugh rang out behind them, and Kurt saw the Warblers. He grinned as Blaine appeared. Blaine walked over, took the cigarette out of Kurt's mouth and took a drag. As the warblers watched, the two boys kissed.

A throat cleared, and everyone turned around to see Mike. He was dressed just like Kurt, only his shirt was black. Kurt looked at him, "Hey, Mikey."

Mike smiled at him, and David held out an arm. Mike hugged David. "I've missed you Hummels."

"Missed you too, Chang."

Mike and Tina weaved into the Warblers, which was a good thing because not five minutes later the Titans were standing in front of them. Kurt put himself between the two groups. Puck and Kurt stood toe to toe. Kurt looked at him, "Back for more, Square?"

"What happened to you, Kurt?"

"The Kurt you knew.. was an act. This is me, the real me."

"What, you're really a Warbler?"

Kurt turned his back on Puck. David saw the anger in his eyes. Kurt quickly spun around and slammed his fist across Puck's jaw. "I am not a Warbler, or a Titan. Get your facts straight, Titan."

Sam spoke up, "Then what are you?"

"I'm Kurt. That's all you need to know."

Blaine came up and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "why don't you goody two shoes go before he gives your" Blaine scoffed at the word, "leader another knuckle sandwich."

All the titans left, Finn grabbing Puck and dragging him off.

Kurt turned to his friends, then winced as he shook out his hand. "Been a while since I did that."

David whistled, "Damn, Auntie would be so freaking proud of ya."

Kurt just smiled. Tina looked at him, "Yeah, she would. Glad you're back."

Blaine smiled, "Guess the warblers have a few people to meet."

Kurt nodded. Soon, everyone had met Tina and Mike.

AN: A few things.

Sorry it took me 5 months to get this chapter up. I got caught up in another story I was working on.

I'm sure some are wondering about Kurt's past, and how Tina and Mike are involved. That's coming up next chapter.

Hope you like this, as always Feedback is welcome.


	13. Chapter 12

AN:Two in one day, Fae.. Wow you must be feeling really guilty...

Before we continue, a little back story...

Kurt's mother, Lizzie was called the Black Widow. Before she met Burt, she used to kill men for fun. Then she met Burt, fell in love and married him. They had Kurt a few years later, then she went back to her fun times. One of these men was an undercover cop, so she got caught. She was sentenced to the electric chair when Kurt was five years old. She died a week later. Burt and Kurt were both saddened, but neither blamed her.

Burt had done a lot of bad in his youth, but hid it real well. So he gave his wife a lot of leeway.

David's mother was interesting. Trixie may have been Burt's sister, but she was also a bit of a tease. She was killed a week before David's sixth birthday by lightning. She did not know who David's father was, so when David was born they lived with Burt and Lizzie. She would leave him and go off teasing men. Her motto was "It's about the teasing, not the pleasing."

After the two women died, Burt sat the boys down and they had a long discussion. It was decided that for their own safety, everyone would put on a fake persona in public of being upstanding citizens. But at home, they indulged in their true natures.

For each of them, it was different. Kurt had his leather, his Baby, and his Dad. David had leather, his family and his Indian motorcycle. For Burt, it was politics and his boys. So when Burt ran for congressman, his family was in full support.

Then David started coming home with bruises on his neck. One night, after a rather large bruise showed up, Kurt sat his cousin down and asked what was going on. When he found out David was dating Wes, Kurt was enthusiastic. David asked why, and Kurt quietly confessed his crush on Wes' cousin Blaine. David kept that secret.

When Kurt was six years old, his father introduced him to Tina and Mike. Both had fathers in jail, although their mothers claimed they were in a sanitarium. So Tina and Mike became real good friends of Kurt, and like him, they hid their connections by acting the part of upstanding citizens. But in the privacy of the Hummel home, everyone let their inner bad persona out. It was in that home that they all became part of the Hummel family.

Now, you may understand why Burt acts the way he does in public. Kurt and David have a little more leeway because Burt said he liked Kurt's occasional burst of attitude. It kept Burt grounded, to know his son wasn't the good boy he had to act like.

Now, Blaine and Wes had a slightly different family life. Just a FYI, Wes and Blaine are the same age, Santana is a year older.

When Blaine was four years old and Santana five, their father was caught leaving after planting a bomb at the Zoo. It came out to the public that John Anderson was the Alphabet Bomber. But nobody could save the animals before the zoo bomb went off. John was sent to prison, and sentenced to the electric chair.

Mimi Anderson was also sentenced with her husband, because they thought she aided him even though she was the least intelligent person in the family. At the trial, Cooper had yelled "Mom can't even read or write. What makes you think she could even help Dad?"

It didn't help, so Mimi got the chair as well. Cooper was 19 at the time, so he got custody of his siblings. He met Melody at the trail and that's how they came to Warbler Point. The judge had taken everything their parents owned.

Wes had a stranger upbringing. His mother had been part of a bombing in the next state over, and was caught with dynamite in her car when she attempted to return to Ohio. She had left Wes in Cooper's care. So Lola Montgomery was sentenced to death by, you guessed it, the chair. James Montgomery had been killed a month before Wes was born. He had been on a routine business trip to Romania at the time. His death spurred Lola's crime spree.

When Lola died 2 weeks before the fifth birthday of Wes, Cooper became Wes legal guardian since the Andersons were his only remaining family. Over the next twelve years, the Warblers would add kids who lost their parents or were shunned by their parents for their juvenile delinquency. So the Warbler gang kept growing.

But first rule of the Warblers, The leader must be an Anderson. Since Cooper wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and Santana was too harsh, Blaine got the role.

Author breaks up the back story to add to the regular story..

Hummel Home That Night.

Blaine and Kurt sat on a leather couch next to a fireplace, across from them on a similar couch sat Wes and David. At Kurt's feet sat Mike, with Tina leaning her back against his chest. Burt sat in the lone recliner. Kurt looked around.

"OK, we need to do something. From what I've seen, We've got the meekrat and the blonde after our Warblers."

Blaine and Wes nodded. Tina turned to look at Kurt in confusion. He answered, "Sebastian Smythe and Kitty Wilde."

Tina groaned loudly. The others nodded at her. Mike looked at Wes, "Why is Kitty after you?"

"She thinks I'm the bees knees, only dating David because it's expected and that I'm secretly straight as a board."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "You're about as straight as Puck is faithful."

Kurt laughed. Everyone else raised an eyebrow. Kurt smiled, "He's cheated on me with every girl or guy who gives him a wink."

Blaine looked at him, "You haven't done anything with him?"

Kurt shuddered, "I can't stand the meat head."

Burt looked at his son, "So why stay with him?"

"The image, Dad."

"How many dates have you two been on?"

"Four. But believe me, I knew he was cheating from the start."

"How?"

"Once saw him at the passion pit with Lauren. And believe me, the car was rocking like a paper shaker. This was the night after our first date."

Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Also saw him at Look out point with Karofsky a few times.. Now that was groatey."

Everyone stared at Kurt. Burt looked at his son,

"So you've caught him with others and you never said anything?"

Kurt looked around, "What? Not like I was giving him any. Besides, he's a fake out."

Blaine looked at him, "How so?"

"He ignored me the whole time and flirted with everyone else."

Wes groaned. David rolled his eyes. Mike snorted, "Sounds like Puck. He does something similar to his friends as well. It's like he thinks he can have better than what he's got."

Kurt nudged Mike's back, and they shared a smile.

Blaine had been quiet most of the night, but he had a plan forming in his mind. He looked around, "Guys, I have an idea."

They all crowded him in, and listened as he quietly told them his idea.

Kurt wasn't happy, but understood. David wasn't happy either.

AN: I'm sure Burt and Lizzie are a bit confusing. Burt knew of Lizzie's history so he didn't try to change her, thus letting her have her fun. Which is basically what I'm trying to say there.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry so late. Had stuff going on and a lack of inspiration.. but I got it back. Should have a few more chapters up soon..

Kurt and David showed up at the local diner the next day all dressed in their 'good boy' clothes. They took a booth, and ordered food. Not ten minutes after it arrived, Puck and his friends came in. They saw Kurt and David sitting there, eating. Puck walked over, "Hey Kurtie. What's shaking?"

Kurt looked at David before facing Puck. "Not much, Noah."

Puck looked between the boys, "So, what happened to you two last night? You were so different than usual."

Kurt and David exchanged puzzled gazes. "What are you talking about, Noah? I was at home with David, practicing."

Puck and most of his friends gave Kurt a disbelieving look. "So you two never went to Warbler point?"

Kurt looked aghast, "Step foot in that evil place? Father would kill me!"

In the back of the group, Mike was hiding a smirk. David coughed to hide his laugh. Puck just shrugged and sat next to Kurt, "So when is our next date, Babe?"

"I don't know. Dad's been asking for our help so much this summer."

Finn looked at the two boys, "Such good congressman's sons you are."

Kurt and David just smiled at him. Kurt turned to David and gave him a look. The two seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. David looked at the clock, thankful they had finished most of their food. "We have to go meet Burt now, Kurt. Let's pay and jet."

Kurt nodded and turned to Puck, "I'm sorry, Noah. I have to go. May I leave the booth?"

Noah got out and let Kurt go. His friends sat in the booth and they all watched as Kurt and David paid and left.

Puck looked around, "Do Kurt and David have twin brothers we know nothing about? Because I am sure it was them last night."

Finn looked at him, "We don't know. You know how private Kurt is about his family."

Mike looked at his watch, "Oh no. I'm late to pick up Tina. Gotta jet."

Everyone nodded and said goodbye.

Puck and the rest sat there, wondering.

Mike got to Kurt's house and hid his car. He slipped in the back door, saw everyone and burst into laughter. Kurt looked at him, "Did it work?"

Mike nodded, still laughing. Once he got himself under control, he spoke. "They now think you two have secret twin brothers."

Burt roared with laughter. Everyone else chuckled. David looked at Kurt, "Wait til Blaine and Wes hear this."

Mike swore, "Get your asses into the real you, and get to Warbler point. I"m sure Puck will go there just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something."

Kurt nodded. He and David left the room. Burt looked at Mike, "How do you know?"

"I pretend to be part of their group just so I look like a good guy, remember?"

Burt nodded. Kurt and David were back in minutes in their outfits. Mike smiled and nodded. They took off on David's motorcycle since Kurt's car was in the shop.

The two got to Warbler's point and headed for the house. When they got there, David made the motorcycle sound like it was ready to race. Wes peeked out and saw them. "Get in here!"

David hid his motorcycle and the two ran into the house. Inside was panic.

Kurt looked around, and walked over to Blaine. The two boys embraced.

Blaine spoke, "Word on the street is your 'boyfriend' is on his way. Apparently something went down."

Kurt and David grinned, "Let's just say this part of your plan worked perfectly."

Everyone roared with laughter at that. "He took it?" Wes asked.

David spoke up, "Now thinks we have secret twins."

More laughter greeted his words.

They hung around for an hour before the alarm bell went off.

Everyone ran down to the stage area and saw it burning.

Kurt saw Puck and most of his friends with torches. He growled, which made Puck look up. "Who the hell are you? Cuz I know you ain't Kurt."

David looked at him, "Are you really that much of a dipstick?"

Puck glared at him, "Well, then why are you hanging around these nosebleeds?"

David glared back, "At least I'm not fast or a shuck."

Kurt grinned at David, then looked at Puck. "For a boyfriend, you sure like being easy to everyone but the person you're dating."

Puck growled, "Well if he'd put out, I wouldn't."

Kurt slammed his fist into Puck's face, " Take your pussy wagon and these pansy waists, and go flog your log."

He turned his back on Puck and started walking away. Puck got up and ran after him.

The two ended up in a fistfight. Blaine ran to help but was stopped by Sebastian, "Warbler, we could be so good together!"

Blaine shoved Sebastian away and ran to Kurt.

David had followed Puck and was now trying to help Kurt.

Wes went to join in, but was stopped by Kitty. She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

Minutes later the police came, and Every person who looked like a Warbler was arrested.

Including Kurt and David. All they could think was, "It wasn't even our fault!"


	15. Chapter 14

Everyone was rounded up and thrown into police wagons. They were taken to the courthouse where they were told to sit in a court room. Blaine and Kurt sat together, with the rest of the Warblers surrounding them. Since Blaine was on Kurt's left side, David took his right with Wes next to him. Burt came in, and checked on his son. He whispered, _Who started it?_

Kurt whispered back, _Puck and the Titans._

Burt nodded. He had figured as much. Blaine was whispering about Sebastian to Kurt, while Wes explained about Kitty. Kurt and David were livid. The Bailiff came in and spoke, " All reporters are asked to leave the building."

He watched as they tried to stay but the guards forcibly removed them from the courthouse, then he spoke again, "All rise for the Honorable Carole Hudmel. Court is now in session."

Everyone rose, and Carole walked in, sat in the judge's seat. She looked around, saw Kurt and David. She sighed. "Okay, Let's get this show on the road. Kurt Hummel, front and center please."

Kurt walked up to stand before her. They had a staring contest for a few minutes. Then Kurt explained everything. Carole looked aghast when she found out most of the issues were because of the Titans, not the Warblers. She looked at her Bailiff, "This is not going to be good."

When she looked around, everyone was agreeing with her. She smiled, "I know what your group is capable of. I remember the reports of certain family members who are now lost to us."

Kurt looked at her, "May Blaine and I speak with you in private, Your honor?"

Carole nodded. She announced a short recess and took the two boys to her private chambers. They were gone for over an hour. When they got back, everyone could see they were happy.

Carole sat down again, then looked over the group. "It is the judge's decision that no charges will be brought against the Warblers. Now, if this is done, I would like to speak to the Warblers in private."

Every Warbler stood and followed Carole to her chambers. As Carole watched, the group paired up into their respective couples, and sat around her office. She looked around, "Okay, Kurt. Did you tell me the whole story?"

Kurt shook his head. She raised an eyebrow, and he told her about his mother. Most of the room gaped at him in surprise. Of course everyone knew of his mother. Carole looked at him, "And your father?"

Kurt looked at her, "Well, He doesn't talk about his past."

She nodded. "He is a great politician. He has done so much on the subject of juvenile delinquency. "

Kurt smiled at her, "Yeah, that's my dad."

Carole looked at him, "So what is your plan to teach the Titans a lesson?"

Everyone huddled around her as Kurt and Blaine explained.

An: Don't know if I said this before, Carole and Finn are NOT related in this fic. Sorry so short, didn't realize it was this short. I think I may have another chapter up but I'm not saying when because I don't know. *hugs*


End file.
